Emmett and Bingo Fun
by iceprincess263
Summary: Bella is alone with Emmett and wants to go play bingo. What will crazy Emmett do at bingo? Who shows up? Rated T in case. R&R Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

**A/N: **I've been wanting to write this a while now. I just get a day home to write it. Well hopefully you'll like it.

**Chapter one**: Emmett's POV

The rest of the family went hunting leaving me the fun job of keeping an eye on Bella. Bella was the funniest human I know. She's always tripping on her own feet. I dont know how she survived all these years with out us. We don't mind saving her all the time. I think its kind of fun. A soft knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. "Come in Bella." She walked in with a bored expression. This could be fun. "Whats up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere. There's bingo tonight. Bingo is pretty fun and you can win money." She looked down at her feet and blushed.

"Sure I'm in. What time do you want to leave. I've never played bingo before so this can be fun. Wait where is there bingo?" I looked up to see her smiling.

"It's at Forks Fire Hall. We should leave soon it starts at 7:15 and it's 6:50 right now. We need to buy our boards and stuff and get a good seat." She said this in a rush. You can tell she was excited. "I'm going to go get my purse and stuff and then we can go. Is that okay?"

"Yeah thats fine. I just got to put my shoes on. Can I drive?" I looked over and seen fear in her eyes. I chucked and rolled my eyes. " Dont worry I wont take my Jeep. We'll take Carlisle's car. You can relax now." She sighed but not all of the fear left her eyes. Silly Bella. She should know by now we are never going to crash. I cant wait until she's a vampire so she'll drive like the rest of us.

I went down the stairs at human pace to put my shoes on. By the time I got my shoes on Bella was ready to go.

We piled into the car and headed toward the fire hall. There was a lot of cars in the tiny parking lot. They all look like they were old granny cars. I pulled into a parking spot and looked over at Bella. She was staring contently out the window and then opened her door. When she steped out of the car she tripped and fell. Edward is going to kill me if she has any scratches on her. Lucky for me she didnt have any.

We walked in to see a bunch of old people with long peices of paper in front of them. Me and Bella must be the youngest people there. Does Bella come here often? "Hey Bella? Do you come here often? I feel weird that old women over there is staring at me."

"Thats Mrs. Newton. Mikes grandmother. She doesnt like me too much since I turned down her grandson for Edward." She chuckled. "She's probably wondering why I'm with you instead of Edward." She walked up to the table and got our boards. She also bought us some dobbers to play with. These things are going to be fun. I can do crazy stuff with this at home. I could dob all of Edward's cd's. He would kill me but it would be fun. I can take Edward any day.

Me and Bella found our seats. We sat in front of Mrs. Newton. We chose which boards we want and then the announcer sayd that they will start the early bird special in two minutes. This is going to be an awesome night. Until He walked in.

Who is it? dun dun dun. Review and you'll find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters.

**A/N:** I like this story better then my other ones. I play bingo with my mom all the time. I also know how it is to be the youngest person in the bingo hall. Well on with chapter two.

**Chapter Two: **EPOV

_What happened last time on Emmett and Bingo fun:_

_Me and Bella found our seats. We sat in front of Mrs. Newton. We chose which boards we want and then the announcer sayd that they will start the early bird special in two minutes. This is going to be an awesome night. Until He walked in._

In walked that little blonde idot. He glared at me and Bella before he goes and sits with his grandma. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took out his dobber.

"Okay we are now going to start the early bird special. The pay out for this game is $150. Its full card. Have fun and Good luck." The announcer said in a scratchy voice. The announcer started reading of the numbers. I would get more and more excited when I would get a number.

"Hey Bella? How are you doing? I'm doing great! This is so much fun! How come you never invited me to bingo before? Well, from now on, everytime you go to bingo you have to take me and thats an order."

"I'm doing fine Emmett. I never invited you because I thought you wouldnt want to go or you thought I was crazy for going. Now that I know you like it I'll bring you every week." When she said this I looked over at Mike to see him staring at Bella with lust filled eyes. A quiet growl escaped from me. Bell nudged me in the side. "Behave Emmett. Mike wont do anything stupid with his grandma sitting there." She quickly looked over her sholder and then went back to playing. I looked down at my card and noticed I only needed two more numbers. B2 and O66.

"Next number O66" the announcer said. Okay only one more number and the money is mine. "Next number up is B3" ugh why? Why does this have to be this mean? "Next number up is B1" again why so mean? "Next number N40"

"Bingo!" Some old lady two tables away called. I was so close. This isnt fair.

"Hold your cards we have a bingo. Okay John read them off." The guy who must be John read the numbers off and it ended up being a good bingo. I mentally cursed the old women.

Bella crumpled up the peice of paper and put it in a little plastic container. Since I didnt know what I was doing so I just followed her. I took out the next card and dobbed my free spaces.

"Okay, we will now start Banaza. This will be layer cake. The pay out for this game is $50." The Announcer started. I didnt know what layer cake is so I turned to Bella.

"Bella? What's layer cake? Is it easy?" I asked her

"Its the top row,middle row, and bottom row. It's very easy." Jeez she does know what she's talking about.

The game dragged on slowly. I didnt have very many numbers. I wasnt doing too good this time. I looked over to Bella's card. She only needed one number. I hope she gets it. The next number they called just happened to be Bella's number. She raised her hand and called bingo.

The next game was easy. All you had to do was get a regular bingo. The pay out was $30. I so got this one.

I sat there zoning out for a minute. I looked down at my card and noticed I only needed on more number. I looked up to the bored to see if I missed it and I did. How could I be so stupid. I raised my hand. "Bingo!" This is so exciting. "Bella I got a bingo" I whispered to her. I could hear her laugh and behind me I can hear mike swearing under his breath. I turned around and gave him the death glare. Its a good thing that I'm not Jane.

The next few games went by slowly. It was finally intermission. Newton came up and went behind Bella. He had something to tell her. He seen his grandma walk to the bathroom and Bent down to Bella's ear. What is he going to tell her now?

A/N: I'll post the next chapter when I get more reviews. If you review you'll find out what Mike is going to tell Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: I actually went a played bingo today so I got some new ideas. Well enjoy.

Chapter 3: EPOV

_Last time on Emmett and Bingo Fun:_

_The next few games went by slowly. It was finally intermission. Newton came up and went behind Bella. He had something to tell her. He seen his grandma walk to the bathroom and Bent down to Bella's ear. What is he going to tell her now?_

"I should be the one sitting next to you. Your not cheating on Edward with his brother are you? You know if you get caught by Edward then you'll be free and you'll be mine." He stood up the rest of the way. Bella looked up. She stared at me. She was furrious. She stood up and looked up to him.

"I would never go with you. Your a brainless idiot. I'm not cheating on Edward with Emmett. Edward is off with the rest of the family. Emmett is making sure I don't accidently kill myself. You better get away from me before I start a bigger scene." She turned around and sat back down. She's my new hero. Edward is going to laugh his butt off once he hears about this. I wonder if Alice had a vision about this.

"We will start in a few minutes. If you need anything you should do it now." Yay its going to start soon. I hope I win again. What crazy thing are we going to do now? I looked down at the list and it said missing link.

"Bella whats missing link?" She looked up at me and laughed.

"Missing link is all the way around the outside except for one." She pointed out to me on my board of what to do. Once again I need one more number and some old person called bingo. I'm starting to hate this game.

"Okay this is the last game of the night. Full card. Pay out for this game is $250. Good luck and thank you for coming out and play bingo with us. Hope to see you again soon." With that he started the game. I started off with a bad start. I looked over to Bella to see how she was doing. She was doing good but she looked fustrated about something. My luck started to get better. I was getting number by number. This game is starting to get intense. I'm going to win. I know it. Okay one number come on come on. Yes I got it.

"Bingo!" Shoot someone else called it too. What happens when that happens?

"Bella? What happens when two people get a bingo at the same time?"

"You split the money. You'll get $125 and she'll get $125 dollars." She stated as if I was an idiot. It was the same old lady that beat me at the early bird. The one I mentally cursed. She was grinning ear to ear. She won a lot of money tonight. Lucky lady. I'm just pleased both me and Bella won.

We picked up our stuff and headed out the door. We walked out to the car and got in. We drove in silence. I looked over and seen Bella sleeping. She was saying something about Emmett taking over the world. I like that idea. I should hear her sleep talk more often. I pulled up our drive way to see a very mad person in the doorway. Uh-oh.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own theses characters.

A/N: I'm sorry its been a while. I have to do my summer reading list for AP English and the books are boring. My mom wouldnt let me on the computer until I had a reading log done for both books. Well anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: EPOV

_Last time on Emmett and Bingo Fun:_

_We picked up our stuff and headed out the door. We walked out to the car and got in. We drove in silence. I looked over and seen Bella sleeping. She was saying something about Emmett taking over the world. I like that idea. I should hear her sleep talk more often. I pulled up our drive way to see a very mad person in the doorway. Uh-oh._

"Where have you two been. I have been worried sick. Bella could have been killed. Did you even consider leaving a note." Esme was really mad. I didnt know they would be home this early. I'm going to get grounded from the t.v. for a while. "Edward and Rosalie are both out looking for you two. They both are not very happy with you. Especially Edward. If anything happened to Bella he would never forgive you. I'm just glad you two are home and you are safe."

"I'm sorry Esme. We were bored and Bella wanted to go play bingo. I thought it would be fun and it was. I won $175. You should have been there Bella told off Mike. Bingo is really exciting. I'm really sorry and next time I'll leave a note. I'll go call Rose and have them come back." I slowly walked past her and went to the phone.

"Hey Rose, we're home so you guys dont have to worry any more. Please don't be mad at us. Bella wanted to go play bingo and I thought it would be fun. I won $175 and Bella told off Mike. Tonight was fun. Did you have a fun time hunting?" I hope by starting this coversation she won't yell too much.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Do you know how worried we were? No, You dont. We have been every where looking for you. Where did you go to play bingo? I didn't know there is a place to play bingo in Forks. I'm glad the two of you are alright. Hunting was boring as usual. There were lots of bears. You would have had a blast. Well, we're on our way home. See you in a few. I love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and I went into the living room.

Bella was sitting next to Esme telling her everything that she told Mike. Esme was laughing. "Bella, I wish I was there. I'm sure Edward would have loved to hear that too. I would have never thought you would say that. I'm glad you did. Maybe he'll give you some space." She hugged Bella and went to tell Alice that Bella was here.

"Sorry I got you in trouble. We should have left a note. I hope you had fun though. We should do this again." She yawned and walked up to Edwards room waiting for him to get home.

"Bella! Your okay! I talked to Charlie and he said that you could spend the night. You go get some sleep you seem tired. Edward will be home in about two minutes." Alice is always excited when Bella comes over. Alice was right. Two minutes later Edward and Rosalie pulled up in the Volvo.

Edward looked mad. He glared at me and walked up to his room. Rosalie came up to me and gave me a big hug and I hugged her back. We stood there for a few more minutes and we sat down on the couch.

"So you had fun today? I know what you can do with your money that you won. You can take me shopping. That sounds fun. Next time you guys go to bingo can we go too. I want to try and win money. I know we have tons of it already but it just sounds fun to try to win more so I can go shopping."

"Yeah, it was fun. I'll take you shopping first thing in the morning. We can go to bingo everyweek if you want. Bella goes everyweek so we can tag along with her. Lets just think about tonight before we think about next week or the shopping spree that we're going on tomorrow." We got up and walked up to our room to wait for morning.

I hope you guys liked it. Thats where I'm ending it. I'll update my other stories tonight also.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, well I had an idea and I wanted to ask for your guy's out put. I was thinking about doing a chapter with Emmett shopping with Rosalie at Port Angeles and spot a bingo hall. What do you guys think. Should I write a chapter with him and Rosalie playing bingo?


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **Thanks for the wonderful ideas. I'll try to put all of them into the story the best I can. They are all wonderful ideas. Well, I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 5: Rosalie's POV

Today is the day that Emmett is going to take me shopping. It's the least he can do after what he did to me yesterday. I'm going to have to invite Alice and Bella along as well. This is going to be fun.

"Alice, I'm going shopping do you want to come?" What a stupid question to ask her. But then again she would kill me if I took a shopping trip without her.

"Sure, just let me go grab my purse and my credit cards and I'll be right down." I closed her door and walked down to Edward's room. He was sitting on his couch with Bella sound asleep next to him. I shouldnt wake her up. Edward gave me look telling me to go away. I left quickly and headed downstairs. Alice was eagerly waiting for me.

"What took you so long? I've been wait for exactly two minutes." I rolled my eyes.

"I was going to ask Bella if she wanted to come but she's still sleeping. We can go once my lazy husband gets his but down here. Where is he anyways." Alice looked annoyed.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You get down here right now! I know your not busy so don't give that line to me. I can see your future so don't tell me you have plans later. Now get down here!" We have learned not to mess with Alice when it comes to shopping.

Emmett came down wearing ugly sweat pants and an old shirt. I cant be seen in this. "Emmett go change. I'm not going to be seen with you wearing that. Put on those new jeans and polo shirt I just bought for you. That would look very good on you. It will bring out your topaz eyes." He sighed and walked back up the stairs. Alice and I waited what seemed forever for him to come back down. "About time. What took you so long?"

"I had to find the outfit you were talking about. Now lets go and get this done and over with." We walked out the door and got in my BMW. Emmett let me drive because if he drove we would end up at some sports game instead of the mall. Thats not going to happen with Alice in the car. If we plan shopping nothing is going to stop us from going shopping.

We arrived at the mall in half an hour. The Port Angeles mall isn't very big but they have really good stores. The first store we went into was Bebe. They have the cutest skirts, shirts, and bikini. Alice and I walked out with six bags each. From there we went to Victoria's Seceret. We made Emmett go in with us for when I tried things on. He looked embarrassed. Fifteen minutes later we left the store. Emmett was eyeing Dicks Sports. I allowed him to go in there for a few minutes. He came out with seven bags full of sports equipment. You got to love boys and their toys. We finished our job in the mall in about five hours. We managed to fit all of our bags in my BMW.

I allowed Emmett to drive. On the way out he seen a sign that caught his intrest. Bingo every tuesday at 7:30. This will be fun. Well at least we know what we are going to do tonight. This will be intresting.

**A/N: I know its short and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be more fun and it will be longer! **

**Marissa**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**A/N: I'm sorry if I leave stuff out. Stuff like characters and what they are doing and stuff like that. I had questions about what time they went shopping. They left early in the morning. Thats why Bella was still asleep. Alice yelled at Emmett with Bella Sleeping because Alice didnt want to wait any longer. I know that Alice and Rosalie probably wouldn't shop in Port Angeles. This was the easiest location that I could think of when it comes to bingo considering they will probably have a bigger crowd. Having a bigger crowd it makes it easier to write this chapter. I don't mean to leave out these details and I'm very sorry. I'm also sorry I havent updated in a while. End of my rant. On to the next chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Emmett's POV**

_Last time on Emmett and Bingo Fun:_

_I allowed Emmett to drive. On the way out he seen a sign that caught his intrest. Bingo every tuesday at 7:30. This will be fun. Well at least we know what we are going to do tonight. This will be intresting._

When we drove past the sign saying that there was going to be bingo tonight at 7:30. This means we have enough time to go home and get everyone that wants to play. I drove faster then usual to get home to announce the good news.

We made it to the house in twenty minutes. I got out and helped the girls with their bags. I carried the bags into my room while Jasper helped Alice take her bags to their room. I can't think of a better time to ask the family. Everyone, with the exception of Carlisle, is home. Bella is still here with Edward. I'm sure she would like to go.

"Can everyone please come down the living room? I want to ask everyone something." Two minutes later everyone was down in the living room. "So, on the way home we seen a sign saying that there is bingo tonight at 7:30. I'm planning on going. Does anyone want to come with me?" I allowed them a few minutes to think about it.

"I'll go. This will be fun. I won't even use my power to determine what card to use." Okay, so Alice was in.

"I'll go. I need something to do anyways. And since Alice is going I'll go. This could be fun I guess." Okay, now were talking.

"How about we all go. This could be a fun night. I would enjoy it if all my kids go. This way I can keep an eye on all of you. I missed out last time with Bella telling Mike off. I'm sure that was priceless." Everyone considered it for a minute.

"Esme is right. We should all go as a big happy family. When is Carlisle going to be home?"

"He'll be home in half an hour. This means he'll be going with us. What time should we leave? Its 3 o'clock now. It takes us thirty minutes at the most to get there. It depends on who's driving. I want to get a good seat. I don't want to sit too far from the door just in case of an emergency." Esme had a good point. I'm sure there won't be an accident, but we still had to be careful. Even the strongest of us slip. Look at Edward for example. He is the second best out of all of us at self control. When he met Bella he was really close to slipping.

"I think we should leave around 6:40. That way we can get a good seat and we can buy our cards and our dobbers. They come in differnt colors. You guys will love bingo." I'm getting excited now. I looked over to Jasper. He can obviously feel my emotion. Wait until he gets there. He's going to feel a lot of excitement.

"That sounds good. Who's driving. I can take my Volvo. I can fit Bella, Alice, and Jasper. I'm sure the rest of you can fit in Rosalie's BMW. I can get there in about twenty minutes. If Emmett drives I'm sure he can get there in fifteen minutes. Especially since he's excited." Edward always was the fastest driver in the family. Alice follows close behind him.

"Okay. Since we all have this figured out you guys can do what ever you want. I'm going to go hunting. Does anyone want to come with me?" If not I'll just go by myself. I'm just going to go get some deer in the park. Nothing I can't do by myself.

"I'll go. If I'm going to be in a room full of humans I should go. I'm still not the strongest vampire as far as self control." I kind of figured he'll go.

"Edward, you should go. Your eyes are pretty dark. I'll be fine here."

"I'll stay with her. I want to get caught up with her. I won't let her out of my sight." Typical Esme

"Okay, I'll go. I havent hunted in a few days. I guess I could go." He gave Bella a quick kiss and stood up next to me.

"Any one else. If not we're leaving. Are you guys ready?" They nodded and walked out the door and piled into my jeep. Hunting with the guys will be fun tonight. But bingo is going to be more fun.

**A/N: Okay so there's the next chapter. I'm going to update my other stories either late tonight or tomorrow. I'm getting yelled at right now to work on my summer reading for AP. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

A/N: I'm sorry its been a while. I know the last chapter wasn't that good. This one will be better.

Chapter 7: Emmett's POV

_Last time on Emmett and Bingo Fun:_

_"Any one else. If not we're leaving. Are you guys ready?" They nodded and walked out the door and piled into my jeep. Hunting with the guys will be fun tonight. But bingo is going to be more fun._

We finished our hunt at around six o'clock. We decided we had enough. Edward is getting grumpy becuase he's been gone from Bella too long. Funny how a human can have such a powerful affect over him. The three of us get my jeep and drove home. We made it home in five minutes. I quickly got out of the car and headed toward the door. I turned around and couldn't find Edward or Jasper anywhere. I looked around and I heard them laugh. They were hiding in the woods. I walked around the house and into the woods. I had to keep my mind blocked because of Edward. I snuck behind him and tapped him on the sholder. He jumped obviously not expecting me to come around and get him from behind. I heard Jasper laughing. I looked at Edward and he nodded. We slowly walked to where Jasper was hiding. Edward and I walked two seperate ways to meet in the middle and get him from behind. Jasper looked scared then he composed himself.

"Let's go to the house now. We had our fun. Let's just go to bingo and get it over with." Jasper was obviously bored.

"Bingo will be fun. You'll see. How often do you get to win money?" I asked. He'll enjoy it. He just doesn't know it yet.

"Well with Alice's ability we can get money whenever we want. We can win the lottery or do good in the stock market." Edward had a good point. I didn't think about that. After all that is how we got most of our money.

"Okay. Let me rephrase that. How often do you get to have fun and get money? You guys never do. You guys always spend the money. Bingo is tons of fun." I wonder how many of my family members I could get hooked on bingo. I was hooked after just going that one time.

We walked into the house to see Bella sitting on the couch. You can tell Alice has gotten her hands on her. Poor Bella. She got up and walked to Edward and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace. Seeing this makes me miss Rose. Speaking of Rose where is she?

I walked up the stairs to our room to see her putting her new clothes away with Alice. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi Emmett. About time your home." With that she went back to putting her clothes in the closet.. I sighed and walked back down stairs. I was alone downstairs. Or so I thought. Carlisle walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch opposite of me.

"How was your day today? I heard you took Alice and Rosalie shopping. That was kind of you. I would never be brave enough to do that. Especially with Alice. Did you find anything for yourself?" Carlisle was always good at starting a good conversation. 

"I went and bought a bunch of new sports gear from Dick's. That was it. So how was your day at the hospital? Were the nurses behaving themselves?" Last time he came home he told us how the new nurses were trying to get him to go out with them. Carlisle sighed.

"I don't think they will ever learn that I'm happily married. They don't educate them like they used to. Other then training two new nurses it was a pretty good day. Now if you would excuse me I would like to go get changed so we can go have some fun as a family. He got up and walked up the stairs. I took a look at my watch and it read 6:35. I should go up and tell the others that we will be leaving in five minutes.

I went into Alice's room first. She was sitting there with Jasper. "We'll be leaving in five minutes. I though I would let you know." I closed the door and heard Alice giggle. I don't want to know. Next was my room. I walked in and seen that Rose has just finished putting her clothes away and threw out a bunch of old clothes.

"We're leaving in five minutes. Just though I would let you know." I closed the door and walked to tell Esme and Carlisle.

"Four minute warning. I don't want to leave without you." I looked over and seen Esme.

"I'm ready just let me get my purse and I'll meet you down stairs." She got up and went to the closet and I walked down the hall to get Edward and Bella.

I knocked on the door and Edward opened the door. I peeked in to see Bella laying on the couch. She slowly sat up and came to the door and slipped her hand into Edward's

"We're leaving in a few minutes. Where meeting downstairs." I closed the door to give them a few more minutes of privacy. I walked down the stairs to see Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie sitting in the living room talking.

"The four of us can go and they can meet us there. We'll save them seats." 

Esme nodded. "I'll go and tell Alice." She quickly ran up and told Alice. "Okay, lets go" We all went out to Rosalie's BMW. Carlisle volunteered to drive. We pulled out of the drive way and headed toward bingo.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: I went to bingo last night and got some more ideas. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8: Emmetts POV:

_Last time on Emmett and Bingo Fun:_

_Esme nodded. "I'll go and tell Alice." She quickly ran up and told Alice. "Okay, lets go" We all went out to Rosalie's BMW. Carlisle volunteered to drive. We pulled out of the drive way and headed toward bingo._

We pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes later. We got out of the car and headed to the bingo hall. We walked in and I stepped up to the table to buy our cards. I bought the biggest card their was and bought a smaller card for everyone else. I wasn't sure if they could handle that yet. I bought another blue dobber. Rosalie chose a red dobber, Esme a pink, and Carlisle a green. We got a seat close to the door and saved seats for the rest of the family.

We waited about ten minutes before the rest showed up. They all got their boards and dobbers and sat with us. I looked down at the list of the games we'll be playing tonight. The early bird is full card once again. The payout is more here then it is at Forks. Well then again there are more people here. The announcer came on and said that the game will be starting in a few minutes. I went through and dobbed all of my free spaces. I looked over to see everyone else has already done it. The announcer sat down and announced that the pay out for this game is $175.

The game was going by really slowly. I didn't have a good start but looks like Jasper is having a good game. He's pretty close. I looked at the rest of the families boards. Everyone was close but me and Edward. Edward had a very fustrated look on his face. I wonder if its something that someone is thinking. I never looked around to see if I knew anyone thats here. I looked up and turned around to see the people behind me. I caught a quick glace of blond hair. I did a double take. No wonder Edward was so fustrated. Mike Newton was sitting there playing. His grandma was sitting on his right. And an older guy which must be his grandfather was sitting on his left. He looked up and seen me looking at him and gave me an evil smile. I turned around and went back to playing. I was no where close of winning. I still needed five numbers when others only need one or two. But you never know if I could pick up pace. I looked over and Jasper need B6.

"Next ball up is B5" The announcer said. Jasper groaned and looked like he wanted to give up. "Next ball up is N43." The announcer said. A few other people in the fire hall groaned obviously everyone was getting close. Someone will call bingo soon. I can just tell. "Next ball up is B6" The announcer said and Japser calmly called bingo and raised his hand. I looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you excited you just won? I just had to ask him. How could he not be excited about winning.

"I am but I don't want to look like an idot and bounce up and down in my seat like you would do." He had a good point. I probably do look like an idot when I win. I can't help but get excited. The guy read off the four digit number in Jasper's free space and the showed on a screen his card to see if it was a good bingo and it was. The guy gave him his $175 and Jasper put it in his pocket. The games continued slowly for a while until it was time for break.

Jasper was the only who won so far. Edward and Bella went outside for a few minutes for some fresh air. Alice and Jasper were talking as was Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie went into the bathroom to fix her make-up. I just sat there staring off into space. Someone talking caught my attention. Mike was up talking to Rosalie. Rosalie looked mad. If he touches her I'll kill him.

"So I see your here with Emmett. Did you know he went to bingo last night with Bella?" Mikes an idiot.

"Yeah I know. I thought it was a wonderful idea. You don't want to know what Emmett does when he's home by himself and bored. I suggest you leave me alone now." She tried to walk away but Mike got in the way.

"You know you could be with me instead of that idiot. I could give you more." At that Rose just started laughing and walked around him. He looked down at his feet. He was dissed by my wonderful wife. I'm going to get back at him once we get back to school. He tried it on Bella and then he tried it on Rose. He's so stupid. I mean, how many times can you get turned down by the same people. He needs a life. Maybe his grandma can get him a date or something.

"We will be starting again in two minutes so finish up what you are doing and have a seat." The announcer announced. I hope I win this half. Edward and Bella sat back down and got ready to play the next game. I looked down at the list and it said satelite. I have not clue what that is. Bella should know.

"Bella? Whats satelite?" They don't have this in Forks.

"Its the inside frame and the outside four corners." She took a highlighter out and highlighted what I need to dob. This game was intense. I was going neck and neck with Esme for the winning. Esme ended up winning and then she gave me a grin and got the money. This is going to be a long night.

A/N: Okay so there was the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm writing the next chapter of Jane's B-day Party now so I'll update that and Bored tonight. If I have time I'll do another chapter of this tonight.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: Okay I know its been awhile and I'm sorry. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 9: Emmett's POV

_Last time on Emmett and Bingo Fun:_

_"Its the inside frame and the outside four corners." She took a highlighter out and highlighted what I need to dob. This game was intense. I was going neck and neck with Esme for the winning. Esme ended up winning and then she gave me a grin and got the money. This is going to be a long night._

There was only three more games left for the night and I haven't won anything yet. Hopefully, I'll win at least one game. So far the only one that have won are Esme and Jasper. I looked down and noticed the next game is missing link. This one is one of my favorite one. The game started and I was off to a good start. I looked over to see everyone else's card they are all doing good too. All of a sudden my luck began to change.

I slowly quit getting numbers. I got to the point where I needed one more number. Everytime the announcer said a number my stomach starts doing flips. I'm so close. I so have this one. The anouncer announced the next number.

"Bingo!" I knew that voice too well. I turn around and looked at Mike. Mike gave me a teasing glare. That loser! First he flirts with my wife and now he beats me at bingo! I'm going to get back at him. Just wait until we get back to school. He'll never want to show his face in school again.

The night continued to go by slowly. I haven't been even close in the last few games. There is only a few more games left for the evening. Everyone was getting fustrated about coming close. Rose was only one away when some old guy beat her. It wasn't a pretty site. She started yelling at the poor guy. I kind of felt bad. She almost got us kicked out. Once she finally calmed down we continued to play again.

I just want my luck to pick up. I'm tired of sitting here just watching other people win. I wonder who is close this time. I looked around to see a smiling Bella. I looked at her card and she needed 3 more numbers. She would never say it out loud. She considers it bad luck.

Time passed as did numbers. The smile on Bella's face was slowly falling. People were getting mad after every number. Everyone was getting close. It was the last game of the night. The pay out was high. Everyone was on edge moving quickly like they would miss something. This game was getting intense. Someone would call it anytime. It seemed as if the announcer was going slower and slower. Everyone was waiting for the next number to come. When it finally was called someone yelled bingo. Everyone started to pick up.

"I'm going outside. Who cares to join me?" Esme asked sweetly. Esme was the best mother to ask for. Bella and Alice agreed to go with her. On their way out the door I heard Edward growl. It was too low for any human to hear.

"I'm going to kill him." Thats all Edward said. I looked towards the door to see Mike waiting for the girls to walk towards him. The girls were being oblivious to what was going to happen.

"Hello ladies. Its a chilly night. How about I warm you lovely ladies up." How corny was that. No one would ever fall for that one. That cought the attention of the rest of the family. Once we finished cleaning up we decided that we would go and save them from the idiot.

"Thanks for the generous offer Mike but we can keep our women warm. They don't need you. If they did, they wouldn't be here with us they would be there with you. If you ever talk to them again, we will personally kill you with out a second thought. Do you understand?" Edward was so mad. Mike only stood there and nodded like the idiot he is. I'll have to talk to Edward later. The two of us are going to get even with him.

We walked out to the car and headed home. Tonight was a fun night. I just wish I would have won. It was a quiet ride home.

**BPOV:**

We made it back to the cullens in fifteen minutes. Edward was furrious with Mike. That was obvious. I'm glad he said all the things he did. Maybe Mike will get a clue. That will be the day. I didn't want to go home tonight. Alice put on the charm and called Charlie and asked if I could spend the night with her. Charlie rarely says no to Alice.

Edward and I made our way up to his room. Edward laid down on the couch and pulled me on top of him. I laid my head down on his chest while he played with my hair. My eyes started to get heavy. Edward noticed and started to hum my lullaby. Darkness took over and I fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about what all has happened today.

**A/N: Okay this is starting to get hard to write and I'm running out of ideas. I'm going to end it there. I tried to get everyone's idea's in the best I could. I added in that little scene to end it. Plus who doesn't love a little fluff? Hope you liked it. **


End file.
